DVD Marathon
by btamamura
Summary: To celebrate Valentines' Day, Yasuaki and Eisen have a marathon of numerous shounen-ai/yaoi anime provided by Akane. Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen


**DVD Marathon**

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de or its characters, they are the property of Mizuno Tooko and Koei. If I did own it, I'd have Yasuaki and Eisen fall in love. Also, I do not own any of the anime series mentioned throughout this fic._

"Tadaima!" Eisen called as he entered the house. He heard soft footsteps and soon saw his partner and lover standing in front of him.

"Okaeri," Yasuaki replied. "Oh, what have you got there?"

Eisen removed his shoes and then held out the plastic bag. "Mi...Akane-dono suggested that we should watch these this evening considering it is Valentine's Day."

"What are they exactly?"

"I think she called them yaoi anime..."

"Then it must mean these include men in love, much like us." Yasuaki accepted the bag. "We can watch these later on. For now, dinner is ready."

"Oh, but you told me that you can't cook..."

"It's true, I can't, so I ordered out."

Eisen smiled gently. He followed Yasuaki into the dining room.

After their dinner, both of them decided they should wash up before they settled down to watch the anime. Nothing was wrong with it, so they both bathed together. The tub was large enough for it and they were in love, so none of them had any issues. Well...Yasuaki never had issues from the beginning, he didn't know the meaning of self-conscious. Afterwards, they emerged from the bathroom feeling rather refreshed. Eisen went into the kitchen to cook up what Tenma had called _popcorn_...and still didn't understand why it was called that, at least until he could hear it popping. He dished it up into a rather large bowl for both of them to share and went into the living room where Yasuaki was inserting a DVD into the player. He pushed the button and joined Eisen on the sofa. He allowed the smaller male to snuggle up to him.

"Which one is this?"

"It's called..._Gravitation_."

"Alright."

The music was different to what they were used to and yet they found it entertaining. Both of them laughed pretty hard at times, Eisen snuggled closer to Yasuaki sometimes as well when things became depressing. Soon, it all finished. "I wonder why Ryuichi drew on the floor?"

Eisen chuckled gently. "I wish I could tell you, but I am unsure myself." He got off the sofa and walked over to the player. "How about we watch _Sukisho_ next?"

Yasuaki nodded in concurrence. "Very well." He waited until Eisen had taken out the last disk of Gravitation and inserted _Sukisho_.

The former-monk returned to his spot on the sofa.

More laughing came from both of them as they watched the series. Both of them made little comments here and there about how the material was not too intense yet still held a level of intensity to it. Tears flowed from their eyes when the drama became more intense. They'd actually paused it when Eisen had burst into tears during episode 11 which caused Yasuaki to weep as well. Soon, they resumed watching it and found themselves laughing again as they watched the final episode. Yasuaki got off the sofa this time. "Did you notice there were no females in that one?"

Eisen nodded. "I guess Nanami would qualify as the female considering he is a "_surrogate mother"_ to the main character. So, what are we watching next?"

"How about..._Gakuen Heaven_?"

"Alright then."

Yasuaki removed _Sukisho_ and inserted _Gakuen Heaven_. He then returned to the sofa and resumed holding his lover.

"I apologise for making you cry."

"Mondai nai," he replied gently. "That scene was especially sad."

More laughter sounded from them as they watched _Gakuen Heaven_. Yasuaki didn't fail to notice some similarities between the characters and his friends...he thought of Kazuki to be like himself, especially the vow to protect the one he loved helped him reach that conclusion. Eisen was like Keita, for one thing, he's the loved one vowed to be protected...though he also saw Akane in Keita with the whole _I will do my best no matter what!_ attitude. That made him smile, he was like Kazuki and the two he held closest to his heart were like Keita. Though, he also saw himself and Eisen in Kouji and Takuto, considering Kouji always tries to take care of Takuto, while the other is rather emotional and feels he can't do anything right. He frowned slightly when he saw Yukihiko flirting with Keita, that reminded him of Tomomasa making those kinds of advances. Omi made him think of Takamichi, he was smart, always smiling and hard to provoke to extreme rage.

Eisen smiled as he watched the final episode, especially when Keita and Kazuki kissed. "What a beautiful moment to share a first kiss..." he had sighed when the episode ended, just before he climbed off the sofa and walked over to the player. "The last one is called _Level C_."

"Then let's watch that one before we retire for the evening."

The former-monk nodded and removed the disk of _Gakuen Heaven_ then inserted the final DVD.

Eisen blushed endlessly. Yasuaki blinked endlessly. "Eisen, they are both males, correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then how come something is missing?"

"...I do not know."

"Wait...what is he holding?"

"I guess he's holding what should be there."

"Then how can he hold it if it's not there to be held?"

"...I think that's enough for one night..."

"Yes, it is getting late." Yasuaki used the remote to switch off the DVD player and the television. He waited for Eisen to get off the sofa before he got to his feet and stretched. Both of them were already in their nightwear which they had put on after bathing earlier.

They both climbed into the large bed and snuggled against each other under the warm blankets. Eisen had rested his head on Yasuaki's chest and could feel the onmyouji's fingers running through his hair. "Yasuaki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

Yasuaki smiled gently and looked down at Eisen who had shifted his position and was glancing at the supposedly older male. "And I you, Eisen. Forever."

Eisen smiled brightly. He reached up and placed a gentle kiss on Yasuaki's lips, feeling it being reciprocated. He pulled back, eyes softened and full of love for the man before him.

Yasuaki's multi-coloured soul windows reflected the love, devotion, affection and all other emotions that came with the way he felt for his lover. He waited until Eisen had relaxed, until the violet-haired male's breathing took on a slow, steady rhythm before he closed his own eyes and fell asleep, his arms around the man he loved. Something from _Gravitation_ had made him think hard and he agreed with it...it doesn't matter that they are both guys, they fell in love because of the person in general. Yasuaki loved Eisen, Eisen loved Yasuaki, not because they were both guys, but because they just felt their hearts drifting to the other. _Oyasumi, Eisen..._

The End


End file.
